Найс Долфин
(Midfielder) |number= 9 |element=Wind |team= Big Waves |seiyuu= Kensuke Satou |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 3 |debut_anime= Episode 072}} Nice Dolphin (ニース・ドルフィン, Nīsu Dorufin) is the captain and a midfielder for Big Waves. Profile Inazuma Eleven 3= Japanese version *''"The brilliant prince of the sea. He is the man to lead Australia."'' ---- English version *''"A noble son of the majestic sea, and the captain of the Australian squad."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *''"This noble young man of the shining sea spearheads Australia." Appearance Nice is one of the tallest characters of the series with a tan skin and teal eyes. He also has blonde medium-length wavy hair that extends to cover his neck and a stray lock of hair is always seen hanging between his eyes to slightly touch the bridge of his nose. Personality A responsible individual, Nice is a considerate and kind captain. He cares for the well-being of his teammates as well as other characters of the series. He also seems to be the strategist of the team. He is the second best surfer known in the series after Tsunami Jousuke. Plot He first appeared in the FFI match with Big Waves against Inazuma Japan. They appeared to have the initial upper hand with their strong hissatsu technique Box Lock Defense as well as Jean Baker's Great Barrier Reef. The hissatsu was eventually broken by Tsunami's new technique The Typhoon and subsequently Gouenji's Bakunetsu Screw. The match ended with Inazuma Japan winning with a score of 2-1. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 3 In order to recruit Nice Dolphin, Big Waves has to be defeated first at Hirai Shinzou's Taisen Route. After recruiting him from the machine, he will be located on the little bridge at Tokyo riverbank. Tsunami Jousuke has to be in the first 4 slots of the team. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 119 *'TP': 126 *'Kick': 63 *'Body': 92 *'Control': 71 *'Guard': 57 *'Speed': 57 *'Stamina': 49 *'Guts': 67 *'Freedom': 23 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 144 *'TP': 148 *'Kick': 116 *'Dribbling': 89 *'Technique': 100 *'Block': 91 *'Speed': 96 *'Stamina': 87 *'Catch': 49 *'Lucky': 85 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 150 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 133 *'Dribbling': 136 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 71 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 114 *'Stamina': 76 *'Lucky': 72 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 150 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 133 *'Dribbling': 136 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 71 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 114 *'Stamina': 76 *'Lucky': 72 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'TP': 150 *'Kick': C *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 170 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 3 * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers * Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Inazuma '10' *'Sekai Daihyou' *'Ikemen Sparks' *'Asia Daihyou' *'Water Boys' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Team Bomber' *'Raimon U-15' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'FFI Legends' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Legend 3 Nensei' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai''' Navigation de:Dolph Hensen es:Dolph Hensen fr:Dolph Hensen it:Dolph Hensen vi:Nice Dolphin Category:Captains